Jumpman84
Jumpman84, usually referred to as Jump for some weird reason, is by all accounts the worst ITW player to ever disgrace the name of If They Weres. But since he's friends with KDRio v1, they let him stay anyway. He's also the only major player who has ever got into a fight with every other ITW player (on different occasions, of course). But enough about that. ITW History Origins It all began in 1988 when- what's that? I can't go that far back? Oh. Well, anywho, Jumpman84 (the user) was born in 2003. He happened upon GameFAQs as a result of owning Super Smash Bros. Melee and soon found his way to the general board and the SSBM Bloopers topic. It was then he created an account and started an early career in the Bloopers business. But it fell short and he wasn't seen again until the seventh topic, by that time another particular user had joined the fun: Derek H. He came back and stayed this time and the two became good friends and soon J84 would become acquainted with Lucca and Washu. When the eigth topic (which Derek had created) was moved to the Social Board, Jumpman84 followed it down there. It was only a matter of time until Derek posted an announcement about a contest he was running: ITW Trying to Hijack the Ryaga. The Golden Age A number of Blooper Authors crossed over into the ITWverse, including VirtualEden, jj48, and CyborgSage00x0 (aka Ivan). And after a bit, Jumpman84 joined as well... which led him to meeting someone who would become one of his greatest friends, KD Rio. Soon after this meeting, KD became interested in SSBM Bloopers, and crossed over into the Blooperverse, bringing Shina with him. Then they started talking on AIM... and this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (gets shot for referencing Casablanca) Ouch... After Derek's ITW, he dropped off the map, not showing up in Bloopers or ITW. But the damage was done and Jumpman84 was here to stay. He participated in many a topic, including MikeyLenetia's topic, Giant APZ Peach (where Zach made his debut), KD's Wake Up, Mad Steve's Wake Up #7, and Crap-e-mart. He also showed up uninvited in Roomates. Though everyone tolerated him and his... unusual group, after the first session was aborted, he was not invited back to Round Two. Hell, he didn't even know there was another one until Zach opened his big mouth. Anyway, though he had met Zach in a trivia game he was running, the two ended up becoming friendly in character when he joined ITWs and Bloopers. He also acquainted himself with the others, though not as much. But of course, this all seemed pale in comparison to what would come next... The Estate Games KD would start his own topic, If They Were Stealing From Me... oh yeah. He of course participated, using the opportunity to add some unexpected story twists to his characters. He, along with Smash Master, were responsible for causing the Showdown that took place when four dangerous villains happened inside. The topic was regarded as a success and Jump actually decided to try and be consistent with a continuing storyline... A Road Trip and J84's Biggest Failure After the Estate topic, APZ launched the next big topic, about a road trip he and his friends were having and asking people to come stop them. Hilarity ensued and the contest was a success, but some people, like J84, found APZ's methods controversial, particularly when he killed Rini no less than three times!! But regardless, it was over and done. After some time, Jumpman84 decided to try and start his own topic, If They Were Trying To Rob The Boddy Mansion! It was unique in that it combined the robbing aspect of previous ITWs like KD's and Derek's with the phase format used in the Crap-e-mart.In addition to featuring J84 and his crew, Mr. Boddy and his six infamous guests were also involved. It never caught on, unfortunately, partly because of the confusing setup and partly because KD never showed up (even though he promised to.) Instead, he created a new topic which ended up being far more popular and caused J84's first ITW to rot away and die. Jumpman84 has never quite gotten over that magnificent failure and it has haunted him to this very day. He had hoped to do better next time, but things wouldn't quite work out that way... The Cataclysm The topic in question that was If They Were Stealing From Me Again... Yes, Again. Jumpman84 once again joined the fun, even when it stopped being fun. Then he contributed to the chaos, trying to secure at least one emerald. But because he's the Perpetual Loser, that didn't happen. Twice. But he was happy to see Derek come back. And as soon as the shard hunt began, he found himself communicating with the others who had AIM. And he became close knit with them, you could say. However, it was not all fun and games, as J84 had some major fallouts with APZ and John in the process. And when SM and Derek started fighting, he took Derek's side and it escalated into a bitter fight. It wasn't long before KD became fed up with it and the Double Overtime part was left to decay horribly... It also led to the mysterious Estate Incident, which he wasn't a part of. Final Slaughter Early 2008, one more ITW resurfaced and became a sort of epilouge to the games: If They Were Trying To Wake Me Up (The Final Slaughter)! Mad Steve was back for more and Jumpman84 jumped on board (though without his usual cast since he kinda killed them off). There were a lot of laughs and it was very enjoyable. At this point, J84 began hatching plans for another ITW... one that would revive ITWs for sure. Unfortunately, Derek and John beat him to it... Damn it. John tried this ogre thing, but it never reached fruition due to lack of ITW branding. The Resurrection Derek's new game, If They Were Treasure Hunting on Eclipse Island, has so far been full of laughs and insanity. However, Jump has noticed that KD, Derek, and Mikey are all hiding stuff. And none of them will tell him anything about it. So Jump, not about to let them play him like a cheap fiddle, has fought back with secrets of his own, regarding his latest storyline. However, J84 still enjoys the fun and continues to wait for the right time to retry an If They Were, hopefully getting support from the Big Three... A New Board, A New Topic When it was decided that If They Were be moved to a new board, Jumpman84 came along for the ride. His previous experience with SSBM Bloopers: The Board could come in handy. He not only continued his Eclipse Island exploits, but also joined the new Roomates topic that had opened up as well as the Non-Canon If They Were Escaping From the Yeti! ITW Games ITW Games Participated In *If They Were Trying to Wake Me Up! series *If They Were Trying to Hijack the Ryaga! *If They Were Trying to Break Into Mikey's Room *If They Were Trying to Wake Giant APZ Peach! *If They Were Trying to Shoplift From Crap-e-mart *If They Were Stealing From Me... oh yeah. *If They Were Stealing From Me Again! *If They Were Treasure Hunting on Eclipse Island! *If They Were Roomates (Season 3, I think) *If They Were Roomates on Avalon Island! *If They Were Escaping from the Yeti! *If They Were Trying To Wake Up...? ITW Games Overseen *If They Were Trying to Rob the Boddy Mansion (but it sucked, so it doesn't count) *If They Were Trying to Stop NE... ITW Characters Avatar Characters *Josh Lukas *Author J84? Main Characters *Bob Chicken *??? (To Be Revealed...) Supporting Characters *Mario *Diddy Kong *Red Mage *Time Agent Sam *??? (To Be Revealed...) Villains *Nintendo Executive *Queen Beryl *Awful Alvin *Lampy *Tom Riddle *Larry the Basilisk *Bowser *The Seven Bosses *Rocket Grunts *??? (To Be Revealed...) Miscellaneous Notes *It's been suggested that the Blooperverse and the ITWverse may actually exist in the same universe, as implied by Jumpman84's abode being the SSBA and his friendship with Derek and KD existing in both worlds. *Jumpman84 is notorious for having Loads and Loads of Characters in his stories, but he's been trying to cut down. Honest. But he just can't help himself. It's a constant addiction that has to be kept fed. The fact that Red Mage and Mega Man escaped Eclipse Island alive certainly doesn't help. *Jumpman84 is a fan of the Smash Bros. series, the Mario series, the Pac-Man series, Sailor Moon, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, South Park, Pokemon, and William Shakespeare. All of these influences and more can be seen in his work. *Jump has done a lot of dumb things over his time, but during Eclipse Island, he, without knowing it, did the stupidest thing ANYONE could ever do in the ITWverse: try to kill himself. Fortunately, it failed and Derek promptly punished him for his idiocy. *One of J84's favorite games is a fangame titled Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. He's one of the followers of the game on its forum. This has inspired several sends in the Eclipse Island contest, including Ninji, Mega Man, Master Chief, Duke Nukem, and Marco. It also inspired the send for Arthur, as well as his later inclusion on Avalon Island. Category:Users